


桑尼x孙皓

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	桑尼x孙皓

　　桑尼x孙皓 孙皓双性设定。

　　孙皓以为自己在做梦。

　　他梦见燃烧的火焰，梦见秀华的身体被烧毁，梦见那个恶心的怪物，还有，那个小怪物，他和秀华站在火里，无助又恐惧，而秀华不出声，他努力想跑却无法动作，他竭尽全力呼救，也无人听见。

　　他几乎以为自己被困住了。

　　这的确是梦。

　　他惊醒，却被大的异于常人的力气压在床上，桑尼——也就是那个小怪物，他压着他，脸上是不正常的潮红，桑尼的手指挑逗着他那片不属于男性的位置，揉按着他的阴蒂，阴唇被分开，直接按捏阴蒂，孙皓有些热，他捂了一下眼睛，有些恼火。

　　“怪物滚开。”

　　他并不心平气和，但是声音有气无力，变种人的手指插进去了两根，但那眼神依旧纯良无害，桑尼听见孙皓的称呼，更加委屈，手指用力轻易破开那层膜。

　　孙皓捂住了嘴，喘息声变成了惊呼。

　　“为什么要叫我怪物啊…我、我不是怪物来的。”

　　“不是怪物就滚回你房间。”

　　桑尼却不肯，他直接俯下身，含住孙皓的雌穴阴唇，牙齿蹭过阴蒂，高热的口腔温度逼得孙皓发出一声甜腻无比的呻吟，孙皓爱干净，自然是浑身都干干净净的，桑尼舔弄着青年的下体，舌头好奇的找寻到青年的雌穴口小心翼翼的探了进去，孙皓已经没有力气也不愿反抗了，僵硬的身体变得柔软，穴肉夹紧舌头身体不住发颤，桑尼的舌头舔刮着雌穴内壁，让从未体验过这快感的孙皓直接抵达高潮。

　　孙皓手臂捂着眼睛，桑尼则抹去刚刚从雌穴里喷进口中的淫液，他好奇的扛起孙皓的腿，变种人的粗大性器抵着青年穴口一点点的轻易插入，他的身体止不住的痉挛颤抖，初经人事的感觉让他过分的恐惧和疼痛，窄小雌穴接纳对方过大性器还是有些困难，孙皓又捂住嘴，不愿看，不愿说。

　　桑尼不懂调情，只想一味地让自己舒服，他觉得自己硬起的地方插入孙皓的体内非常舒服，所以他插了进去，然后一下一下的动作着，孙皓垂着头，腰肢被扣住，他原本高傲自大的模样被击垮打碎，柔软的躯壳被揉碎重新组装一般，疼痛使他颤抖，使他喘息，他开始挣扎。

　　“怪物…滚啊……”

　　“可是、怪物不也让你很舒服吗……”

　　桑尼似乎是委屈的，粗大的性器能察觉到那柔软穴壁的缩紧颤抖，微鼓胸乳被桑尼含在口中不断的舔弄，孙皓的颤抖更加厉害，敏感乳粒挺立，桑尼觉得好玩，用牙齿去磨蹭那柔软肉粒，孙皓浑身无力，双手被桑尼挪开，身下动作一下比一下快，孙皓维持着双腿大分开来的动作，羞耻又令人难堪，他又睁开眼看了一眼桑尼，又闭上了眼睛，桑尼顶弄到一处发觉这儿会让孙皓更加敏感，得了趣便愈发用力的顶弄青年那处，孙皓双眼通红，从未被触碰到过的宫口被人用力顶弄着，喘息声更加急促，桑尼觉得有趣，便掐着腰不停顶弄，但却又没把握好度，孙皓感觉到疼，用力的想要推开对方，桑尼的阴毛却又一下下的挠过阴蒂的位置，孙皓彻底软了身子没法再挣扎，孙皓无助的睁大眼睛，瞧望着不知道哪儿，乳粒被人舔弄的两边都亮晶晶的鼓胀着。

　　“够、够了……”

　　孙皓的手撸动着自己的性器，他已经快到极限了，也能感觉到桑尼的性器在他体内胀大，然后深深地往里挺。

　　最后被抵着宫口狠狠地灌满了。

　　孙皓大张着腿软倒在床上，穴口一张一合的溢出白浊。

　　他沉沉睡去。夜里也没再梦见那个喊他老头的女孩儿。


End file.
